Alcohol isn't good for next days
by Amy Lallis
Summary: See our mages completely drunk in funny scenario from my Devilish Brain (muahahahaha). Here, they will learn that alcohol is not always funny... more when they wake up not drunk at all...
1. Chapter 1

Hey minna! Miss me? Here is a translation of my fanfic "L'alcool c'est pas bon pour les lendemains"

Hope you will enjoy guys :) Have a nice reading!

1st version: The girls drunk under the men's hands.

Chapter 1 : a feminine disaster !

A

fter the Championships of the Great Magic Games. In the hypothesis that anyone die and that Sting, Lector, Rogue, Frosh and Yukino come in Fairy Tail.

In the Guild of Fairy Tail, now number 1 in Fiore's Kingdom, were women. Wait a minute… women? But where are the men? Well, they are in the town, in a pub. No! I rubbish, they are in the swimming pool. As a result, the girls remained in the Guild. Then, Erza suddenly had an idea (imagine a bulb switch on at the top of her head). She cleared her throat and she called everybody's attention.

- Listen, girls, as we are alone and that the boys decided to make fun at the swimming pool, why don't we make fun too?

- Aye! The girls exclaimed.

- What do we do, Erza? Lucy asked.

- Mirajane, do you have alcoholic drinks enough?

- Yeahhhh! A contest! Kana exclaimed while putting her barrel down.

- Yes, I think that there is left, Mirajane answered with her eternal smile.

Levy looked at Lucy, worried. Lucy looked at Levy and bent down towards Levy.

- Is there something wrong, Levy?

- Nothing, it's just that I don't last alcoholic drinks…, whispered the blue Mage while imagining the worst scenario possible.

- Don't worry, we will pay attention! Lucy smile.

- Wendy, don't do that! Carla exclaimed while frowning. And you too, Frosh.

- Don't worry Carla, there's nothing bad to drink a glass of sake! Wendy answered while laughing.

- Frosh says the same!

- Yes, I remember something like that…, Carla sighed (OAV4°)

Immediately, tankards circulated between the girls. Then one, then two, then four. Now they are on their tenth sake's tankard.

On boys' side…

Those one were drying themselves, laughing howling. They didn't realize what they will find while arriving at the Guild.

- I wonder what the girls are doing, Lily thinks while looking at Gajeel.

This one grumbled: the both knew who Gajeel was thinking about these days.

- I don't know, certainly talking about us, on their way, Rogue answered, happy to be in a good Guild.

- Yeah, Gajeel sighed.

- You're thinking about Levy, aren't you? Lily asked while smiling.

- Whatever! Gajeel grumbled while looking anywhere else.

- Ah! Gajeel has a soft spot for someone! Rogue laughed.

- Tch, whatever, Gajeel grumbled again while thinking about her little fairy.

- We're going to join the girls, the master exclaimed.

Gajeel smiled, absent-minded, still thinking at her Shrimp.

- Aye! they said together.

On girls' side (Miserere…)…

In the Guild, it was the… shambles.

Mirajane and Lisanna babbled cock-and-bull, dancing and singing out of tune, we have to convince. Evergreen and Erza squabbled, nearly to fight. Carla and Frosh tried vainly to wake up Wendy, completely drunk. Lucy had fun to run, well… tried, in fact! Because she got caught with chairs and all other things in her legs and she fell every time. Jubia rambled completely about her "Gray-Sama" and Levy was kneeling on the floor, her head in her hands, so she felt bad. She babbled a cock-and-bull story and laughed each time Lucy felt and swore.

Suddenly, the door opened on the boys… who were very astonished. And he word is really weak: all colors has disappeared, their jaw were felt down and they looked at the scene without knowing what to do. The boys sighed while seeing the massacre inside the Guild, not knowing what to do else. They began to backtracked but they were seen by the girls who shouted their name

Grey moved forward and saw Jubia rushed at him make him falling to the floor.

- Grey-Sama! Tell Jubia that you love her!

- Wh… what? Hey! Let me move!

- Jubia loves you!

- You scare me!

Natsu moved forward at his turn to find himself in front of Lisanna and Lucy.

- Oh! Two Natsu!

- He's for me!

- No, for me!

- No, for me!

- No, for me!

Natsu saw Lucy and Lisanna fighting in front of his eyes, looking fairly well exceeded. What to do? He saw Luxus taking Lisanna in his arms.

- Luxus? You're not bad, you too, grrr! Your muscles are virile! Babbled the young Strauss.

Luxus looked Lisanna, his eyes bulging while Natsu laughed in front of the scene. Luxus looked at him, furious.

- Hurry up! Take Lucy! He mumbled.

- A…aye!

He took Lucy on his back who found anything better than shouting everywhere "gee up! Gee up gee-gee!". He mumbled something incomprehensible and preferred to take her by his home given that Mirajane, who had Lucy's key, was drunk and had disappeared from the Guild.

Gajeel looked the massacre with despair while Lector, Lily, Rogue and Sting laughed on the floor. The laugh of Lector got stuck in his throat when he saw Frosh moved forward him clumsily. Happy flew with Carla in his arms.

- Well, I don't regret to be part from Fairy Tail, there is a good atmosphere! Sting exclaimed.

- Neither do I, Rogue added, smiling.

- Tch, shut up, kids! Gajeel mumbled, unhappy.

He walked toward Levy and saw that Jett and Droy were in the hands of an Erza a little … furious. The young Mage babbled happily, sat on the floor. When she saw Gajeel, she laughed out loud.

- Gajeel! She shouted while raising her arms toward him.

He took her in his arms, restraining himself to vomit so the smell of alcohol was strong.

- Tch! Shabby!

- Hihihi! The little blue giggled.

- And she laughed…, the poor Dragon Slayer sighed.

He turn to the others from the Guild and saw that she was the last girl. He left the Guild under the laughs of Macao and Wakaba. When he was out, he hesitated. He couldn't take her back to Fairy Hills, given that Erza didn't accept the men in the boarding school. Even if this one was drunk, he bet that she didn't accept to see him. He sighed, he must take her to his house. He grumbled in front of the idiocy of the young girl. He tightened her against him and took the way to his house. He shook when he felt Levy's breath brush against his ear.

- I love you Gajeel, but hush! She mumbled while tightened more against him

He stopped by stupor. He dreamt or she said that… No, she was drunk, it was absolutely that. He opened the door by a metal kick and lengthened Levy in his bed. He searched some pieces of iron and settled down on her side. He felt that she clang to him and he felt a mouth against his lips. He let his iron by surprise. Levy hung on his neck as it was a lifebuoy. He didn't know what to do, hopping that she stop before… Bloody hell, but she didn't know that… ah, it was finished. He looked at her strangely while she put her head on his torso. He looked at her, a glare of confusion in his red eyes. But what happened to him to deserve that? Then he laughed: tomorrow, he would reclaim a compensation… and she won't have the right to refuse it!

Natsu were in an uncomfortable position too: Lucy tickled his nipples for fun and he restrained himself to not pin her somewhere. He already refused to run a bath with her. Even if the idea to say yes tickled his mind. He will ask a compensation the next day, him too! He imprisoned Lucy's thin hands when he felt that she began to remove his pants. She was going too far!

- Sleep!

- I want to have a good time, Lucy mumbled like a kid.

He sighed and forced her to lie down. She struggled and finally, she felt asleep. Natsu sighed with relief. Really, why all of this happened to him?

Jett and Droy were in a verrrrrrry bad position too. Under an Erza in an uncontrollable rage! This one had finished and was lying on their body, but those one had still the marks!

Hope you have enjoyed that first part of that first version, see you on the next chapter :p

Which will arrive in few seconds :D


	2. Chapter 2

Hey there :D Here is the second part of my first version, next is close :D

Chapter 2 : An awakening not like the others for the girls.

Levy was very well at her awakening. She was hot, a muscular arm around her waist, the odor of… of…? Arm, warm, iron smell? She remembered all what she did before, with a monstrous headache with free gift. She wanted to get up but the arm stopped her to do it. Hell God, he was heavy! While moving, she felt that the sheet was directly in contact with her skin. She was afraid to understand… They didn't do… She closed her eyes, breathing hard. What to do? She opened her eyes again to look at Gajeel… who was looking at her with a carnivorous smile. She blushed immediately while this one came closer to her, happy of the joke he had made for her. He had hidden her clothes, a little uncomfortable to see her naked. Levy looked at him, trying to not give up to panic while Gajeel restrained himself to not laugh at her nose.

- Good… good morning Gajeel!

- Hi, Shrimp! Had a good night?

- Hem… I… yes. Don't tell me that we…

- That we what? The Dragon Slayer asked while having fun.

- That we… well, you see?

- So, I don't tell you, Gajeel smiled.

She passed from the red to the white and the white to the red at such a high quick that Gajeel wondered if he didn't do a mistake.

- And…?

- And what?

- Did it suit you?

She put her hands to her mouth immediately.

- Fo… forget what I said, I didn't want to say that, I…

On her great surprise, Gajeel laughed.

- What?

- Gihi! We didn't do it, what do you think? That I would rape you when you're drunk? Without your consent?

- Even if I wasn't drunk, it would be with my...

She stopped herself immediately when she realized what she was doing.

- I... forget...

She wanted to back away but Gajeel brought her closer to him.

- L... let me, Gajeel!

- No, I want a compensation for the night I had! He smiled.

- A... a compensation? Levy repeated, being frightening. What kind of compensation?

As Gajeel didn't answer, she repeated her question again.

Yet, if Gajeel didn't answered, it was for the simple raison that Levy's body, who was close to his body (I remind that they are naked), began to give sensations to his own body. He told himself that his joke wasn't as genius as he thought. Levy bring her close to him, not doubting only a second that was happened in him.

- Gajeel?

- W… what?

- You aren't fine?

- N.. no I'm fine…

He tried to restrain himself, feeling his sex being harder. Shit, shit, shit! All the more she wasn't stopping to move. Then, he kissed her savagely0 this one groaned by surprise, don't expecting what just happened. On Gajeel's astonishment, Levy answered his kiss with passion. She felt his sex putting up against her low-belly, that made her groaning and blushing.

They separate, taking their breath. But before Levy could completely take hers, Gajeel kissed her neck and this way while going down. He took one of her bosom in his mouth and mixed it, making her groan. He went down on her belly, kissing each parcel of her skin while Levy's hands were muddled in his long black hair. She sighed and screamed when she felt two fingers introducing in her. He slowly laughed while making toing-and-froing with his fingers. He sighed in surprise when he felt Levy changing their positions. She kissed him with passion, going down along his body while kissing him. Then she arrived in front of his sex. She began to take it in mouth and to make toing-and-froing. Gajeel groaned.

- Bloody hell, Levy!

She gently bit his sex, making him groan of pain and surprise.

- You're not allowed to swear! she grumbled, petty.

She wanted to go on but a hand took her hair. She smiled and kissed him while Gajeel changed their position. He entered in her slowly while a flash of pain passed in her chocolate's orbs. He entered then deeper in her and went quicker and quicker. He heard her first orgasm, she drove her nails in the Dragon Slayer's back, which excited him still more. He reached his orgasm in the same time of the second of Levy, disgorging in her. He goes on, but more weakly. Then he kissed her and fell on her sides. She smiled to him, she panted like him. She pressed herself against him, taking advantage of the proximity of his body and kissed him another time. He put his neck in her blue hair and closed his eyes, a smile more than satisfied on his face.

Natsu's Home…

Lucy woke up with a wonderful headache. What happened yet? Ah. Yeah. They had drunk. A lot. She only remember that they were drinking, she was with the…seventh glass maybe? Then, the black hole. She decided to open her eyes, wondering who brought her in her bedroom. When she opened them, she thought she was already dreaming: it couldn't be her bedroom. But the room, where she was, reminded her something. She tried to think. Fairy Hills? No. Any room, that is Levy's, Erza's, Jubia's or Evergreen's, reminded her the place she was. Levy had a room such as a library, Erza had a whole gunsmith which cover the whole last floor, Jubia had a smaller room and Evergreen had a room full of statues. And moreover, they were as drunk as she was! She searched in her memories. Perhaps a boy… She hardly breathed. She was with Natsu. She felt an arm holding her belly tight and she turned her head towards the owner of the arm. Natsu. Who was wide awoken and was looking at her, smiling.

- How are you, drunker? Asked Natsu, laughing.

Lucy grumbled and wanted to turn away but was preventing by Natsu's arm who was still smiling.

- What's next? Lucy grumbled.

- You own me a compensation for the last night with you!

- W… what? Lucy asked completely frightened. What happened yesterday?

- Yesterday… nothing! Say that you were not as usual!

- What "not as usual"? Lucy asked more and more anxious.

- Say that I succeeded to fall you asleep when I felt that you were trying to take off my pants.

- What? Lucy shouted.

- Ho! Keep calm!

He held Lucy in his arms while this one was trying to escape his bed and his grab.

- L… let me Natsu!

- No! Not before having my compensation for the last night!

- Stop it! She said feebly. Don't you think I'm not enough ashamed right now?

Natsu looked at Lucy who had her cheeks red and wet. Ah shit! He may have been a little stronger! He pulled himself together without releasing her but being a bit softer in his gesture.

- I didn't want to scare you, Luce! Natsu comforted her while drying her tears. I was just thinking about you cooking for me or something like that!

- Sniff!

- What were you thinking about?

- N… nothing else! Lucy exclaimed as she was lowing her head, disappointed in spite of everything.

- Are you sure? The Dragon Slayer asked while taking Lucy's chin between his thumb and his index finger to raise it.

- Yes, I was just thinking about… well, you know!

- Oh! You… you want to do it? Natsu asked, his cheeks a bit red.

- Yeah… hem, no! Lucy corrected herself, putting her hand on her mouth, embarrassed after showing him excitation.

She felt Natsu coming closer.

- Luce…

She opened her eyes and saw that they were very close! She looked in his eyes, not being able to escape his reptilian iris. She felt his lips on hers. She closed her eyes, sharing the kiss. Natsu's hands put her waist and she put her hands in his pink hair. She opened her mouth, letting enter Natsu's tongue, making her groan as he was giving her strong sensations while he was exploring her mouth. She took off his T-shirt and put her hands on his torso. He took off her T-shirt and put his hands under her buttocks. Lucy groaned, getting closer to him. He went on kissing her then he left her lips, putting his on her milky neck then on her heavy breast. He kneaded them, making Lucy pant; she was holding his pink hair with strength. He took off her skirt, then her panties, letting her naked before his eyes. He looked at her a brief moment, red up to his cheeks. He flushed more when he felt Lucy's hands taking off his pants, then his boxer. She kissed him with more passion, putting her hands on his back. She felt the Dragon Slayer's chest vibrating and… his sex standing up against her low-belly. Their eyes met the space of a second.

- If you…, he began.

But she cut him off by kissing him wildly, putting her legs around his waist. This one could have not retain himself longer. He entered in her, extracting her hymen by a blow of his back and making her groaning of pain. As she was giving a sign to continue in spite of his anxiety, he did toing and froing in her, snatching groaning and two orgasms. He joined her in the third, flowing in her. He went on, breathless, panting, while Lucy feebly moaned. He left from her and collapsed (with delicacy) by her side. They panted for a while, looking at each other. He passed one ofhis arms around her waist, kissing her nose. Lucy kissed him softly.

- I love you, Luce…, Natsu blew in her ear.

- Me too, Natsu, Lucy whispered.

Let's make a round with Erza…

A shadow was making his way on the roof of Fairy Hills. Well, a shadow… A person who was wearing a cloak would me more precise. The shadow stopped for a moment and let itself falling on the edge of a window. He looked through this window and let escape an astonished hiccup. Erza was lying on Droy and Jett. Those were wide awake for a while but seemed to not wake her up… The shadow opened the window and … fell on a pile of bottles on the floor. He jumped, holding his foot which has tripled of volume, and took an armor on his face. An armor which sword touched his thumb. Jett and Droy saw their "savior" jumping all around with his foot in a hand and shaking his other hand like a fool. He made his way dangerously towards Jett, Droy and Erza and what should have happened… happened… He fell on Erza while Jett and Droy escaped from the room to escape Erza's anger. Obviously, the fact that the man with the cloak fell on the Armor Mage can only wake her up. So Erza woke up and saw a man with a cloak, a scarf up to his nose, a hat on his head, blue hair and black eyes. She hiccupped.

- Jellal?

- E…Erza?

- Jellal?

- E…Erza?

20 minutes later…

- Jellal? Wh… what are you doing here?

- I… I wanted to see you…

- Ah, hem… ah!

- I may bother you…

- No, it is not that! She exclaimed while holding his arm. It's just that yesterday we… we drunk a little too much and …

- You drink? He asked looking at her weirdly.

- No, I am not alcoholic, Jellal! We just wanted to decompress!

- Ah… with how many boys?

- None, why?

- Nothing…

- May you help me to stand up?

Jellal agreed but he drew her a little stronger. Erza took his torso right in her face. But before Jellal can do something, Erza took off his scarf and his hat. He looked everywhere, completely scared.

- Jellal, Erza whispered. You don't have to hide anymore. You have been officially released by the Conceal… and then… you own me something, she added a little perverse.

- E…Erza, I'm afraid I don't understand you! He said panicking and looking for exit everywhere.

Let's see Yukino and Rogue…

Yukino woke up in a hot place on a very hard mattress. Her headache came like a horse. She moaned and curled up… until she felt something at her leg's level really raised and intimal. She raised on her elbows to see Rogue softly smiling. At her great surprise, he came closer and kissed her. Then, there was a flash. And a second. Yukino shouted by surprise while Rogue took her in his grab as to protect her. What they both saw surprised them: it was Sting with a Lacryma's camera in his hand and a devil smile on his face.

- Mirajane will be happy of this little negative I just took! Sting exclaimed. That's a pity that Frosh and Lector are with Wendy. They would have laughed…

Sting suddenly gave a start. Rogue raised on his feet- without paying attention to his Adam's suit- and looked daggers at him.

- Eucliffe! Leave this place RIGHT NOW! He shouted.

Sting was going to say something else but he refrained himself when he saw the black aura (haha) of his "twin" being dense. He swallowed –it was the first time he was seeing him really angry- and escaped as if he had a rabbit behind him… (it doesn't scare a rabbit?! Imagine it with fangs like an arm and we will discuss it after that…). Rogue sighed, kissed Yukino and took her with him in the direction of the bathroom.

Return at Gajeel's home…

Gajeel and Levy were looking at each other, panting but happy of what they had done.

- I…, she began.

But Gajeel kissed her another time, cutting her sentence off. She answered his kiss with happiness. It's been a long time she wanted it! He stopped the kiss and looked her in her eyes.

- We should join the others in the Guild, Levy suggested while grimacing slightly.

- Aye, he sighed.

If he had the choice, he would have kept her in his home for a day. But he raised on his feet and went in the kitchen. When he had finished to eat, he heard the water flowing in the bathroom. He smirked, entered without her attention and joined her in the shower.

- G… Gajeel, she started.

- Tch… you speak too much, he said while kissing her in her neck.

They left 10 minutes later. When they arrived at the Guild, most of the girls had a hangover. Excepted Mirajane, Lisanna, Evergreen, Lucy, Jubia and Erza (who didn't stop to look at "Mystogan" flushing more and more (at a point that we had the impression she could explode)). Those ones were flushing. Jett and Droy joined Levy.

- Levy!

- We join later, she said kissing him a last time on his mouth under the big eyes of her two friends… and of the entire Guild in fact.

End of the first version!

What did you think guys? Let a comment, it's free :D


	3. Chapter 3

version: the drunk boys under the girls' hands.

Hey there, now here iis the second version: guys drunk ! Have a nice reading ;)

1stchapter: a masculine disaster.

I

n the Guild of Fairy Tail, now number one of the Kingdom of Fiore, were men. Wait a minute… men? But where are the women? Well, they went in town, in a pub, under Cana's advices. No! It's a joke, they are at the swimming pool behind the Guild. And to let them some privacy, men prefer to be in the Guild. Then, while Natsu and Grey were fighting for the endless tie while everyone was in his proper place –which is really uncommon, we must admit it- Macao, Makarof and Wakaba had a wonderful idea, for them at least. Makarof stood on his feet on the bar of the Guild and cleared his throat, making interrupt the fight which just started for a while.

"My dear kids, I throw you a challenge, would you succeed?"

"Yeah!" they shouted without thinking.

"Very fine, we will make a challenge of drinking. The one who would have drunk the most will win."

"And what will we win?" asked Gajeel who was eating his steel in a corner of the Guild.

"Hem… I, you will see it at the end", the old man answered while scratching his neck.

In fact, he had no idea…

Immediately said, immediately done: each one drank one glass, two glasses, three… ten glasses. And we'll see later with the fifteenth glass (which is not beautiful to see).

On the girls' side…

Those ones were taking a shower on the order of Erza. This one, Lucy, Jubia, Lisanna, Mirajane, Cana and Levy were together. Suddenly Lucy looked at Levy and saw that she was in a hurry.

"Hey, Levy, you have a date with Gajeel or what?" she asked forgetting that no one excepted both them, didn't knew it.

"What?" Erza, Lisanna, Mirajane, Jubia and Cana shouted, looking at Levy.

"Lu-chan!" Levy exclaimed while blushing.

"You want to go out with Gajeel?" the gossip-demon of Fairy Tail asked.

"No" Levy exclaimed a little too quickly.

"Go on, you can tell us everything, Levy-chan!"

Levy sighed, her cheeks in fire.

"I'm not in love with him, for God's sake!"

"Jubia thinks you would form a pretty couple, Jubia sighed, this one who suffered with her Grey-sama.

"Are you sure?" Levy asked with hope.

"Burned!" Erza and Evergreen –who invited herself- shouted.

"Well, ok" the poor Levy sighed. "I love Gajeel. But I'm not alone to love someone!"

"Who?" Lisanna and Mirajane asked very curious.

"Lucy!" Erza and Levy exclaimed at the same time.

"Hééééééé? Me, but not, I don't love Natsu…"

She put her hand on her mouth, but the evil was done.

"You would form a too pretty couple" Lisanna cooed.

"What are you doing, girls?" Wendy asked while arriving with Carla and Frosh.

"We're making loving couples", the eldest Strauss babbled.

"Aye, and the poor victims are Lucy and me", Levy sighed.

"Who with do you want to go out?" Frosh asked under Carla's frowned eyebrows.

"Levy wants to go out with Gajeel and Lucy with Natsu!" Wendy guessed with excitation, taking part in the game.

"How… how do you know that? The concerned asked.

But let them at what they are doing and see the disaster inside the Guild of Fairy Tail.

The pillars were… No. In fact, there was no pillars anymore… Why? You would ask. Well, simply because the alcohol slightly went up in our masculine mages of the Guild. Some of them, such as Jett, Droy or Fried, were dancing on the French Cancan. Others, such as Gajeel, Natsu, Grey or Luxus –the big head in fact- were fighting… without safety. That's where the missing of pillars comes from. Makarof was… the referee while his children were destroying his precious Guild. It was true that the Guild needed to be reconstruct, but here, they somehow exaggerated a bit, didn't they?! Jett and Droy, feeling an peace in the fight, came closer to the Steel Dragon Slayer. This one was half lying on a stool of the bar near the master.

"Gajeel, may we talk?" Jett asked fists clenched.

"What?" Gajeel asked, drinking an endless glass of beer.

"Are you making fun of our Levy?" Droy asked without preamble.

Gajeel looked at this one, raising his eyebrows, astonished.

"What did I do to her?" he asked while thinking of what he had possibly done.

"You're making profit of our Levy!" they said all together.

"Hé?" he said astonished… and drunk.

"Yeah, you know she loves you, and you profit about the situation!" repeated Jett.

Natsu, feeling that the discussion was taking a bad turn, opened his mouth to throw a call for a general fight but a giant hand knocked him out, properly. Such as Jett and Droy in fact.

"What are they talking about, those frats?" Gajeel asked while scratching his neck.

"Don't tell him you didn't see it!" Lily exclaimed, looking at the sky under the laughs of Rogue, Lector and Sting.

"Hé?" Gajeel asked, seriously beginning to be pissed because he didn't understand anything.

"She loves you" Rogue smiled. "It's been not a long time we're hereand we saw it before you. Moreover, if you're not interested, I could be."

Sting knocked Rogue in his back, completely dead. This one took a table in his face and fell on the floor, knocked out, doubling the laughs of Lector and Sting.

Gajeel turned toward Makarof and Grey.

"Is that true?" he asked, praying it was not.

"Yeah, since a while" Grey answered, sitting on the floor, bare naked.

"Since Tenrou Island, I think" Johnny Readers added.

Gajeel took his head in his hands.

"Shit!" he groaned.

"What's happening?" Lily asked.

"I can't love her…"

"Why, you're already with a girl?" Lily asked while searching in his memories if he had a girlfriend.

"No, it is not that" he sighed, making a gesture as to chase the idea.

"You're talking about the Great Oak?" Makarof asked, softly.

Gajeel grumbled, avoiding his eyes. Oh yeah, he thought about it. Every time, of course. To see her smiling at his sides, knowing he had tortured her, turned him sick.

"You should let the past where it has to be, Gajeel!" Makarof sighed.

"It's easy for you, you hadn't tortured her!"

"I may have not, but you must go on with what you have committed, Gajeel. Levy didn't forget it, but she forgave you."

Gajeel groaned.

"So, what have I to do?" he asked after a moment of silence.

"You do what is good for you, Gajeel, but if I were you I would be confident about my feelings.

"General fiiiiiiiighhhhhhttt!" Natsu shouted after waking up as anything happened.

So, it is in this atmosphere that the girls arrived. Well, saying 10minutes after the fight throwing by Natsu, most of men were on the floor. The girls sighed. They had to take care of them. Lucy went towards Natsu. She blushed a bit and took on her shoulders, in the intention to take him to his house. But Erza stopped her.

"Seeing his alcoholic rate in his blood, you should stay with him…"

"That's exactly what I wanted to do" Lucy stammered, blushing.

Erza looked her leaving the Guild and went in the Guild. She stopped near Levy who didn't make a move and was panicking.

"How will I do that? He will never want, But what can I…"

"A problem, Levy?" Erza asked.

"I… it is…"

"Gajeel?" Erza guessed.

Levy lowered her head and murmured a little yes.

"As I can see him, I think he won't cause you any problem", Erza smiled.

Levy sighed and went towards the Dragon Slayer. This one raised his head as she was near him.

"Let me, Shrimp" Gajeel groaned.

"Even not in dreams" Levy whispered, taking his arm to put it around her thin shoulders.

"Where do you want to take me? At my house? You even don't know where I live…"

"It is where you're wrong" Lily murmured, winking at him.

Next and least: the last part of the second version, enjoy :p


	4. Chapter 4

Hey and again Hey haha, as always, enjoy your reading :p

Chapter 2: A single night for the men.

Gajeel lowered his eyes to Levy. He felt the air flowing on his flesh: they just have left the Guild.

"Is that true, Shrimp?"

He saw her blushing and he smiled. So, it was true…

Arrived to his house, Levy lied him in his bed and put Lily (whom she hold by his tail since the Guild) on the sofa. When she stood up, she felt a pair of hands putting on her belly and a nose on her neck. She gave a start and tried to escape. But Gajeel grumbled and came closer to her body.

"Gajeel, what's…?" the young mage stammered.

"Shut the fuck up!" the Mage murmured in her neck.

He lifted her and brought her in his bedroom in spite of her protestations. He put her on the floor and looked Levy in her eyes. This one was red like a tomato and was breathing really fast. She went back as Gajeel went on tottered towards her. She was soon stopped by the wall behind her. She raised her head and felt lips on hers. She opened her eyes under the choc but didn't stop him. She felt his hands on her back, his body against her, his lips against hers. His lips against hers! She didn't know what to do. For the first time of her life, she found herself jammed before a problem. She felt the pressure of his lips being loosed. Without thinking, she put her arms around his muscled neck and made deeper their kiss. He said nothing. On the contrary, he pinned her body against his, putting his callous hands on her hips, making them closer than never. Levy began to miss oxygen. She hoped the space of a second that the Dragon Slayer didn't overestimated her capacity to breathe. She had an ironic thought: "death by lack of oxygen after a long kiss shared with Gajeel, all our condolences to the mourning family". She felt the pressure being low and disappearing to let them breathe… and erasing those ridiculous thoughts from her head. They looked at each other, not knowing what to do. They had stayed in the same position, looking at each other. Levy had one of her hand in his black messy hair and the other behind his neck. This one had his hands under her hips. Levy felt his chest shaking. He was laughing.

"What?" she asked as she frowned her blue eyebrows.

"You know that you are a good medicine against alcohol?" he said between two laughs.

His laugh got stuck in his throat when he saw that Levy wasn't sharing the same kind of humor at all. She hit him with her little fists.

"Oi! What is happening to you, Shrimp?" he asked astonished.

He saw with surprise that she was crying.

"Oi, be serious, what did I do wrong?"

"You're always wasting everything!"

He felt her moving against him. Oh, it didn't displeased him. But he would hardly contain himself. She shouted on him and he had an idea to prevent her from gesticulating against him and to make her shut her mouth. He kissed her with passion. It worked. She came closer. It wasn't anticipated. He felt his sex being hardened and he moaned. Levy felt his sex raising, which made her moaning in return. For the first time of her life, she would rather have read the books Erza borrowed her so often (remember OAV 1). He lied her on his bed, not stopping to kiss her. He took off her dress and kissed her neck. He undid her bra and wanted to take off his own tunic but Levy stopped him.

"W… wait, I can do it" she said then.

He looked her doing it, groaning when it wasn't quick enough. When she had took it off, he took off his pants. His desire being seen in his red pupils. He kissed her and, without asking Levy, hid them under the cover he threw upon them.

On Lucy's side, with Natsu…

Lucy had just lying Natsu and Happy who were snoring with joy. She looked at the Dragon Slayer with a soft smile and pushed one of his pink locks. She turned towards Wendy and Carla who had accompany her.

"I think you can let me with them."

"Are you sure, Lu-chan?" Wendy asked.

"You can leave, don't be afraid" she told her smiling gently.

"I will survey Happy, I could remind him what happened today!" Carla exclaimed with a joyful and evil gleam in her eye.

"A…aye Carla".

Wendy kissed them both and left the house. Lucy stretched herself and smiled at Carla.

"I'm taking a bath, Carla. Tell me if something's wrong!"

Carla nodded in agreement and sat near Happy.

Lucy was in Natsu's bath, benefiting from the hot water, eyes closed. In this way, she didn't see the Dragon Slayer coming. But she felt really well legs against hers.

"N… Natsu?" she shouted by surprise while opening her eyes.

"Oi, Luce! Don't shout, please!" he complained, his hand on his neck.

She as trying to escape from the bath but she felt with surprise his muscled arms closing on her naked body.

"N…Natsu!" the young woman said trying to escape is grab.

In vain. She felt he was holding her tight, putting his nose against her white neck.

"Natsu, what are you doing?" Lucy panicked.

"Shut up, Lucy…"

"B… but…"

She was cut by hot lips on hers. She opened her eyes wide but closed them immediately. She put her arms around his nape and opened her mouth to let his tongue penetrate her mouth. She moaned when he lied on her. In the hot water. In the bath. She wanted to say something but didn't. She will tell him later. He went back to let her breathe. She put one of her hands on his face, looking at him. He smiled to her. This smile making her crazy.

"And what if we leave the bath?" Lucy offered.

"Hem… Happy and Carla are occupied" Natsu said, blushing slightly.

"Oh…"

She blushed herself. She hid her game very well, the little Exceed! Natsu looked at her, smiling, and kissed her in her neck, making her moan. She kissed him with passion and put her hips around his waist. This one inversed their position, without stopping kissing her. He put his hand in her hair and stopped their kiss.

"I… I think they have finished" Natsu said out of breath.

"Ah, we should…"

She raised on her feet in the same time as him, but she slipped and she caught hold of Natsu. They both felt over the bath. Lucy on Natsu. They looked at each other and laughed. They joined the Exceeds who were in the sofa, asleep. Lucy looked at them, with tenderness before joining Natsu in his bed.

The day after…

Levy woke up with aches. Still asleep, she wondered why on earth. Then the images of yesterday came in her mind. Gajeel drunk. Hot night. She opened her eyes and turned her head towards the Dragon Slayer. Who was looking at her also. She put her hand on his face and kissed him softly.

"Have a good night?" a voice asked behind the door.

Gajeel and Levy started. It was Lily.

"Yeah" Gajeel answered.

"May I come in?" he asked with an ounce of laugh in his voice.

"Hem…" Levy panicked.

"Wait" Gajeel sighed.

He raised on his feet and began to dress while Levy did the same. When she wanted to put her shoes, a callous hand avoided her to do this. She raised her eyes and meet Gajeel's. She let him do. When he had finished, he kissed her softly.

"So, may I come in?" Lily asked impatiently.

"Hem… yes, yes…" Levy panicked while she stood straight and missed to break Gajeel's nose.

"Oi!" He exclaimed, taking his nose in his hand.

Levy looked at Gajeel but this one reassured her. He opened the door and they found Lily with a devilish smile on his face.

"Ghi, you did it?" Lily asked.

"What? You listened?" Gajeel said angrily.

So it's in the company of a Gajeel arguing with his Exceed that the little mage came in the Guild… buuuuuuuuutttt let's meet another couple.

At Natsu's home…

Lucy was in her warm bed. An arm around her waist and a nose on her nape. A. What? Lucy opened her eyes and turned to see who was sleeping with her. The poor Natsu (and the two Exceeds) were awoken by a scream and a kick in his stomach.

"L…Lucy?" Natsu asked rubbing his eyes not awoken at all.

"Natsu! I give you a minute to leave my bedroom!"

"Hem… Luce, you know you're in my house?"

Lucy was going to shout when Natsu's answer finally made its way to her brain. She looked around her. She saw she was not in her flat. The memories of yesterday came in her mind. Ah, yes, she felt asleep with him. She turned her head and saw two angrily exceeds in a sofa, rubbing their eyes.

"Is there a particular reason why you shout in the morning, Lucy?" Carla asked not really happy to be awoken like this.

"No, I… hem…" Lucy babbled.

"Don't worry, Carla, Lucy is always like that!" Happy exclaimed.

Two things happened that saved his life. Seeing that Lucy began to be seriously furious, Natsu took her in is arms and kissed her. While Lucy was occupied, Natsu showed the door by his visible eye. Carla understood his message and took with Happy by the… window. When Natsu broke the kiss, Lucy looked at him, her fingers on her pink lips. On his great surprise, who was waiting a big argument or other tortures inflicted by her, this one lied him in his bed. Natsu didn't ask better.

At Yukino's house…

Rogue woke up with the crazy impression that a dragon, a giant Exceed and Gajeel were singing together in his head. He grumbled. The pain was… painful (take in note the author's inspiration which is… zero). He didn't opened his eyes yet, he wanted to remind what has happened yesterday. He was afraid to be… where in fact. With a toothless rapist (hemmmm), with an old psychopath-schizophrenia who gave personalities to her cats? Or with… the Master (he sweated a lot). Suddenly, his memories came back. Oh, not in single file and be care for those who're not right! No, like a band of fans who… In brief, it makes him holding his teeth. He opened his eyes when his last memory –the one with Yukino you will not have (héhéhéhéhé)- came precisely in his mind. He lowered his eyes to see if his touch sense and smelling sense were not wrong: he was holding Yukino in his arms. He pried he has done nothing he would regret later. His thoughts were broken when Yukino opened suddenly her eyes. For the first time… no. For the second time of his life, he didn't know what to do. The first time being when Skyadrum asked him to achieve his pains. But Yukino kissed him and he sighed inside. By luck, she was closing her eyes, if not she would have laughed because he was squinting. He answered her kiss with passion. He was even going further more when…

"Hem… Rogue, we should go to the Guild for… oops!"

And yes! The Dragon Slayer remembered. Yukino had brought both them at her house seeing their drunk statement. Rogue sighed while Sting escaped without having his answer. He touched Yukino's face, a look and a smile illuminating his face while Yukino's reminded a tomato with eyes and a mouth and white hair.

At the guild…

Erza awoke with a backache and a headache. While she was opening her eyes, memories came back. Ahhhhhh yes, drunk men. She turned her head and found herself in front of Jellal. This one started when he saw she was awoken. This one gave a start too, don't expecting him to be here. She thought he was purchasing Zelef. She sighed mentally: at least he was alive. On one hand, she was happy to see him, she missed him. But on the other hand, she was terribly furious against him. Because he lied to her when he said he had a fiancée, then because at the end of the battle, he escaped without preventing her. So Jellal was expecting all answers from her.

"What are you doing here?"

Oh, he thought. He even imagine this biting tone and this frowning eyebrows?

"I came to talk" he sighed.

If Jellal was sighing, it was for a good reason. Ultear had put a pepper under his mouth (remember the famous paper that Jellal found "spicy" in the battle with Jera Nekis). Why did she do that, you would say? For the simple reason that Ultear and Meldy was pissed off that missed their missions because "I miss Erza, I gave her name because of the color of her hair, and she's so beautiful…" So Ultear had ordered him to tall her his feelings to the beautiful mage. He was still sweating, but because of fear now.

"Talk to me? But why? Erza asked with her most black aura.

Jellal turned towards Ultear who was holding the red pepper with a cynic face. Meldy was looking at it with despair. Jellal sighed.

"To… To talk to you about…"

"Yes" Erza said looking in his eyes.

Shit, Jellal sighed: she was impatient. He catch a glance but knew it was useless: he already felt the pepper taste in his mouth.

"Why are you looking behind you like that? Is it your fiancée?"

Ouch, Jellal thought: she was jealous.

"I don't have a fiancée" the poor blue haired mage sighed.

"I knew that! You always badly lied, Jellal…"

Jellal raised his eyes to meet Erza's. He smiled to her, smiled that Erza returned.

Lucy, Natsu, Gajeel and Levy arrived in front of this scene. Natsu saw that Gajeel was near Levy but was not holding his hand. He smiled devilishly.

"You're ashamed to go out with Levy, Gajeel?"

Levy blushed violently while Lucy turned towards Natsu.

"Natsu what are you doing?"

"Mind your own business, Salamander" Gajeel grumbled.

"Haha! I see I touched a sensitive point, Steel head!

"The Match, if I were you, I won't do that" Grey sighed while Jubia was holding his arm.

"Grey, your clothes" Cana sighed.

"Shit!"

While Grey was looking for his clothes under the more than happy look of Jubia who knew PERFECTLY where his clothes were since she was sitting on them, Natsu and Gajeel were face to face. Levy and Lucy were holding their boyfriends as they could.

"Lucy, let me!" Natsu groaned.

"Even not in dreams" she told him in his ear.

"Gajeel!" Levy panicked.

"Tch! Let me, Shrimp !"

"Ah, yes! A shrimp! If you don't stop right now, I cut your hair!"

Erza saw the tension of the 4 mages very well. She was going to push gently Jellal when this one saw a perfect opening. He kissed her. Erza wasn't expecting that at all! She made their kiss deeper without reflection. When she opened her eyes, she saw Ultear showing to everyone the pepper with joy under the relieved look of Meldy. Jellal and Erza's kiss had another impact. Lucy and Levy had seen the scene. Not Natsy and Gajeel, too occupied to play the game of the-one-who-lower-the-eyes-the-first-will-lose. Levy and Lucy looked at each other, the same decided look on their face. Levy turned Gajeel with a phenomenal strength and kissed him before he could say something. She saw that Lucy was doing the same with Natsu and she closed her eyes, putting her fingers in his black hair. This one woke up and made their kiss deeper.

"What is this shit?" someone exclaimed.

It wasn't the voice of Droy who stopped Levy and Lucy's kiss. Nor the "Levyyyyy" that followed. No, it was Makarof and Mirajane's voices.

"Tell me, Mirajane, are weddings available this month?"

"I don't know, Master, why?"

"Because I felt 3 wedding will be ready".

Natsu and Lucy, Gajeel and Levy, Erza and Jellal stopped at the same time and had the same reaction.

"Whatttttttttttttt?"

The whole Guild laughed.

End of the second and last version.

Here is the end of that two shot in two version, let a comment to tell me what you thought about that ;)

See you in other adventures o/


End file.
